


Die Taube

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 继续和番橙合写，抹布暴力射尿，慎慎慎
Relationships: Malcolm Tucker/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Die Taube

Malcolm的脑袋又一次撞上了墙面，有一些黏糊糊的液体顺着脸滴落，过了好半天他才反应过来那是他额头流出的血。  
他在失去意识的边缘。为了不让自己真的晕过去，他强迫自己回忆这一切是如何发生的。  
开头是很平常的一天，在把文化部的傻逼骂了个遍之后又跑去社会事务部大发雷霆，还要处理首相不负责任的发言留下的烂摊子，他又一次加班到了十点才回家。  
然后就是这档子三流政治剧戏码——当然了，只有足够无趣的编剧才能构想出足够无趣的剧情，也就是说现实本身。哈哈哈哈，二十一世纪头几年里的复古风潮，有志于政界的青年才俊不得不考虑这一行当的人身风险。一定会有某个热衷考据的历史学家这么写的。你瞧，我们广受尊敬的首席党鞭也不免在伦敦市区里被一棍子敲晕拖进了巷子里，被一群政敌雇来的打手狠狠教训。真他妈是个特大看点。  
他们非常体贴地等Malcolm清醒过来才动手。这可真算个不错的迹象，Malcolm苦涩地想到，至少他们大概没打算要了自己的命。  
“咳咳……操……咳……”直中胃部的一脚让Malcolm弓起身子呕出了几口酸水。他努力撑起上半身，即使明知道自己身处劣势，他还在试图假装自己掌握着主动权，“谁他妈派你们来的？但愿你们知道我是谁。噢，没关系，你们大可以保持你们的职业操守，反正下周之前全世界人都会在他妈的头版头条欣赏到他的嘴脸，但愿那时候你们已经享受完了……唔！”后背又被狠狠的踩了一脚，Malcolm的下巴磕到了地面上，让他的狠话折在了牙关里。  
“我们当然知道你是谁，一个巧舌如簧的婊子。”其中一个开口道，语气饱含讥讽，“不得不说，作为一个婊子，你可值他妈的不少钱。”。  
“是谁？！”Malcolm又用他惯用的威胁语气发问。但他的威严所依仗的权力在这里并无效力，一切威胁都只是让他更像一条绝望的丧家之犬。  
“喔喔，别太小瞧你自己，”说话的人揪住Malcolm的头发，他吃痛地被迫仰起头，“那位置不好坐吧，这么多人都在恨你。”  
“我知道是哪几个王八蛋了，”Malcolm朝对方脸上啐了一口。他其实并不知道是谁，恨他的人太多了，能从英国唐宁街一直排到中国陈家沟。他其实也不在意，拜托，这可是政治。  
“我会勾着你们的屁眼把你们一边一个挂在直升机旋翼上，你们的肠子会在半空中打结，最后被绞成碎肉洒进他妈的北海渔场——”他的脏话又消失在飞来的一脚和一声闷哼里。这次他的右脸也肿了起来。妈的，看来至少得有一周不能陪首相上电视节目。  
鲜血源源不断地从Malcolm的鼻腔涌出来，胸腹部的疼感让他只能瘫倒在地上，中枢神经被剧烈的痛苦麻痹，他甚至无法组织语言像平常那样大声咒骂，只能止不住的痉挛，“差不多行了，别惹麻烦。”那几个人看他面朝下蜷缩成一团，除了浑身发颤外没有任何动静，认为工作已经完成，可以收拾作案工具离开了。  
如果一切就这样结束，那这个夜晚也不算太糟糕，Malcolm年轻的时候经历过更烂的。但Malcolm从来就学不乖，所以他才是Malcolm Tucker。他勉强睁开眼睛瞪着眼前晃动的黑乎乎人影，“我记住你们了！你们这群比腐肉还不如的狗杂种，被细菌的排泄物浸透了，连社会事务部那群要饭的野狗都喂不了！”他其实什么都看不清，更别提记住人脸了。他尽力平稳呼吸希望自己听起来有杀伤力，“我会找到你们，然后把你们的屌扯下来装饰在特拉法加广场的圣诞树上！”但他嘶哑的嗓子暴露出了他的虚弱。  
那几个人闻言又回到Malcolm身边，看着他可笑的维持自尊，“怪不得那么多人恨你，”Malcolm听到小刀抽出的声音，他倒吸一口凉气，祈祷对方千万别激情杀人，“你真的很会惹人生气。”刀刃划开了他昂贵的西装，将他伤痕累累的躯体暴露在空气中。  
“有些保险措施总是好的，不是吗？”有人说。  
“平心而论，他有张漂亮脸蛋。”另一个人说。  
“那些人甚至会愿意付我们双倍报酬的。”第三个人说。  
他们一起大笑了起来。  
“操，你们……”Malcolm忘了他早已被团团围困，手脚并用地退却。带着锐利冷气的刀刃立刻贴上了他的皮肤，“听话点，或许还不会收场得太难看。”  
刀片轻巧地划开了他下身的衣物，剥出了与他瘦削的身材并不相符的饱满臀部。有人吹了声口哨：“不列颠一多半的男妓会在您面前自惭形秽。”  
“加上北爱尔兰。得和Tucker先生的头衔相称才行。”拈着刀片的打手说。  
他丢掉了他的小刀，一巴掌扇在了Malcolm苍白的臀肉上，清脆的声响比痛感更让Malcolm难堪。他叫道：“听着！我可以不管你们是谁，无论你们背后那些该死的懦夫出多少钱，我都出双倍价码，只要你们现在放我走。”  
他们又一齐笑了起来。  
“闭嘴，撅起屁股，这才是你最明智的选择。”  
一连串的掌掴落在了Malcolm的屁股上，胡乱的挣扎只激起了一阵窃窃嬉笑。叠加的疼痛逐渐变得难以忍受。  
“完美。”有人掏出手机，对准Malcolm密布着交错掌痕的臀部照了相，故意开着快门声，“我们会寄一份到您办公室的，不管怎样，这真的很值得一看。”  
“对于不幸符合了你们肮脏的趣味我……”打手们无意欣赏他的语言艺术，倒是对他那副伶俐口舌的另一种用途颇有兴味。颌关节被掐开，肿胀的阴茎直直捅入了他的喉咙，随即毫无顾忌地抽插了起来，就好像那真是一件可以随意使用的器皿。Malcolm几乎只想一晕了之，但强烈的呕吐感和耻辱感还不受控制地刺激着他的大脑。而施虐者喘着粗气，满意地听着Malcolm合不拢的嘴里泻出的模糊呜咽。  
另一双手把着他的胯部，把他摆弄成了易于操干的姿势。红肿的臀部被高高抬起，惹来一阵胡乱的揉搓。  
“这造型棒极了。”又是一串快门声。这使Malcolm联想到了那些没完没了的发布会，各部大臣轮番上台展览，沦为闪光灯与镜头下的待宰羔羊。这回算是轮上了传媒总监本人。  
“还可以更好些。”一根阴茎抵上了他的臀缝，龟头缓慢地上下磨蹭着，“《太阳报》会喜欢它作为头版插图吗？首席党鞭一边吸着别人的鸡巴，一边还撅着屁股等着吃另外一根？”  
打手往手心啐了口唾沫，胡乱扩张了几下，就急不可耐地插入了Malcolm的后穴。撕裂的剧痛让他发出了一声破碎含糊的哀嚎。  
“这婊子可真他妈带劲。”紧涩的甬道夹得这人倒吸一口凉气，“不想被干烂屁眼的话就他妈给老子放松点。”  
艰难的进入对双方来说都是折磨。但施虐者很乐意欣赏这具躯体对于疼痛的反应。他清晰地感受到他手掌下的身体正在颤抖抽动，温热的血液随着抽插溢出，所有抗拒都被毫不留情地摧毁。  
Malcolm感觉自己被剖开了。  
打手们确信他已毫无反抗之力，也就更加肆无忌惮。剩余的人在他的身上磨着无处纾解的阴茎，将腥臊的体液蹭得到处都是。一只手探向了他软垂的阴茎，极富技巧性地挑逗着，强迫他从这场虐待式的性交里获得快感。乳头也被掐弄着，被刺激挺立，成为一个新的笑柄。第一个人抵着他的喉咙射出了精液，不待他平复反射性的咳喘，另一根阴茎就接替折磨。  
终于所有人都心满意足了。Malcolm茫然地趴在地上，毫无反应地任由打手们挑选着角度留影。  
“我还有个想法。”有人说，“我们应该好心地帮Tucker先生清洗一番，不是吗？”  
他重新拉开裤链，对准首席党鞭被多次使用无法合拢的后穴开始排尿。其他人哈哈大笑着，抓拍着这一幕悲惨至极的奇景。尿液浇在他糊满精液和血的臀缝上，蜿蜒着流到了地上。  
堪称完美的一夜。他们把Malcolm丢在了陋巷深处，准备把这些绝妙的材料交给翘首以待的雇主们。一只野猫好奇地走过来，绕着Malcolm转了一圈，舔了舔他伤口上半凝固的血。


End file.
